You Know I Love Waffles
by dontcryMasha
Summary: So Kendall's making waffles. Turns out, Logan loves waffles. Turns out, Kendall knows this. Drabble. Slash. Kogan. Just a sweet quickie.


"Smells weird in here…" Logan walked into the kitchen, drawn by a warm smell. "What's that smell?"

Kendall was standing at one of the counters. Without looking, he told Logan, "Iron heating up."

"Iron? What're you doing?"

"Oh, you know," Kendall said. He looked up at Logan and smiled. "Just makin' waffles."

"Yeah?" Logan slid around to Kendall's side and looked at the counter.

"Yep."

He stirred a bowl of batter and dipped his pinky finger into it. Tasting the tip, he announced that it was ready.

"Hey can you grease the iron?" Kendall asked. He handed Logan a small tub of butter and a brush. Logan took it, nodded, and opened up the waffle griddle.

"Careful," Kendall warned. He winked at Logan. "It's hot."

"Of course it is, duh," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "It's a waffle iron."

He brushed a thin layer of butter over the rows of raised squares.

"A little more than that," Kendall said.

"Jeez, come on. You're gonna put butter on them when you're done, too. You really need to watch your calorie intake. It'll catch up to you eventually."

"Do you have to preach?" Kendall asked teasingly. "Just another brush, so they don't stick."

Logan shot Kendall a sassy, "_really_?" look. Then he ran another brush of butter across the griddle. The taller boy brought over the bowl of batter. He dipped his spoon into it, stirred once, and then brought up a big pale spoonful. He poured it out across the griddle and it sizzled.

"Close it," Kendall said, and Logan did. Steam pressed out of the sides as it shut. "Not too hard."

"So why waffles?" Logan asked. Kendall turned and put his back to the counter, still looking at the other guy.

"Why not?" He countered.

"True, true," Logan said, nodding. "You know I do _love _waffles."

"I know."

Logan looked up at Kendall. They exchanged silent dialogue.

"Oh," Kendall said finally. He glanced back at the waffle iron. "The light went off. That means it's done."

He flipped the griddle open, and there was a beautiful specimen of breakfast. Grabbing a previously set out plate from the counter, he took a fork and pulled up the waffle.

"Looks nice, right?"

"Hells yeah," Logan agreed. He stared at the waffle with big eyes.

"We'll do more," Kendall said. He poured another spoon of batter into the griddle. It sizzled a bit less this time, but still steamed when he closed it.

"It smells good in here now," Logan said. He was still looking at the waffle that was now sitting on the counter.

"Yeah. You want that one?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Logan stuck his hand out to rip off a piece of the bread, but Kendall intercepted and put his hand on top of Logan's.

"Or maybe we can, you know, share," Kendall suggested. Logan got red in the face.

"Uh. What do you mean?" He asked quickly. Kendall firmed his grip and held Logan's hand.

"You and me, sharing waffles," he said. "Sounds fun, right?"

"Y-yeah," Logan admitted apprehensively. He didn't resist the hand holding. "It does."

"Don't deny it," Kendall said.

"Deny what?"

"You know."

Logan looked even more embarrassed. He stared up at Kendall, who was giving him an oddly calm look. Kendall stepped closer to Logan. He moved his hand under Logan's and interlocked their fingers. Logan's lips parted. Invitingly. Too invitingly. Kendall put his other hand on Logan's cheek, cradling his face. They both moved into each other slowly. Their lips finally met. It was a soft, gentle, careful kiss, but still full of tension and desire. Logan let go of Kendall's hand and wrapped both of his arms around his waist. They pulled in close. They kissed once more. Hotter, this time, and longer. Logan groaned wantonly against Kendall's giant face.

"Want me?" Kendall asked.

"For a while," Logan admitted. He looked at Kendall desperately.

"I know."

"What? How?"

"I know things," Kendall said. He narrowed his eyes and laughed. They both laughed. They kissed again. But then it smelled bad in the kitchen. Logan looked over and saw that the waffle was overdone.

"THE WAFFLE'S BURNING!" He yelled suddenly. Kendall looked, and they both shrieked as a bit of smoke was rising.

Panicked, the boys flipped open the iron and pulled the crispy waffle out of the griddle.

"Shit!" Kendall said.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Logan moaned. He pretend sniffled.

"We can make more," Kendall said. "We can _always_…make more."


End file.
